


MinoFalls

by Rougethecat



Category: Gravity Falls, Mino Monsters (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, I regret this, Minofalls, Multi, as much asI would love to recommend the game, but hey, but with mino monsters, gravity falls turns into monsters, i cant play on it, its good, like monster falls, okay so, people are having issues rn so, rip my game, smh, what have I done?, yet ill still post it, you should go play it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: After five years of imprisonment, Bill Cipher stumbles upon a new world.After five years, the Pines twins are back to spend the summer before collage.After five years, the once broken portal mysteriously activates. One by one, the residents of Gravity Falls started to get sucked into a new world.As everyone adjusts to their new form and tries to find a way back, they meet some of the monsters of this world.





	1. Bill Cipher the Firecat

**Author's Note:**

> So um...take my terrible crossover? XD

Those Pines thought they had defeated him? Killed him?  
Bill Cipher would've laughed at the thought, if only he wasn't still pissed at his defeat. Of course he wasn't dead. He was simply trapped in a endless, dark abyss.

  
The dream demon chuckled to himself. He had to thank Shooting Star for bringing back Fez's memories. If they didn't bring back his memories, then he wouldn't be able to live again. Now the only thing left, was to find a way to get out of his imprisonment.

  
Bill grumbled to himself. Just how long would it be until he got out of here?

  
Almost as if his question was answered, there was a bright white distant light. It was like a single star in a vast night sky. The dream demon floated quickly to the light, eager for something interesting happening in the dreary place of his prison.

  
Perhaps now he can rule a new universe! The triangle demon laughed, the noise echoing the darkness, as bright light covered his vision.

Everything was dark and in a blink of an eye, two images flickered. One was a long-eared yellow cat-like creature. Its ears, forelegs, and the tip of its tail was black among with an imprint of a bow tie on its fluffy throat. It grins at him, right eye a bright blue while the other was a golden amber, both pupils were nothing but slits. The other image was a yellow humane-looking creature with three black leaves on each side of its head. The bottom leaves seems to act like a hood of a cape, two long black leaves trailed down beyond its legs. The right eye was a glowing bright blue, while the left was covered a black triangular eyepatch.

  
The images faded away and he was left in darkness. Bill could feel the light that shone in splotches on his eyelids. The scent of rotting leaf litter was everywhere. He hears the sound of rustling leaves and grins to himself. Where they trying to be sneaky?

  
"Excuse me?" A small voice called to Bill as he felt something prod his side,"hello? Are you asleep?"

  
The voice reminded him of Pine Tree and Sixer, always asking questions. Bill Cipher opens his eyes to see dark hoof-like feet with fire colored nails.

  
"I'm awake" the demon grumbled and rose to his feet.

  
He looks down at the source of the voice. They were small and dragon-like, baring dark armor in a way. Their body was mostly orange and blob-like except at the tip of their tail and at the head, where the horns floated from. Those places were like flames, but wavy in a way. Spines lined their neck, lower back and base of their small tail. Their chest plate seemed to have started to break apart, one piece already split at the top. That piece seemed to have split in half. Their front legs were longer and much bigger than the back, the spikes that stuck out on near the elbow were like metal starting to heat up.

  
The dragon-like creature tilted their head,"who are you?"

  
Bill Cipher only grinned,"the name's Bill Cipher"

  
The small dragon blinked at him.

  
"I'm Helios" the dragon replied quietly,"Nice to meet you Bill Cipher..." the dragon-like creature looked at him, almost as if scanning the dream demon.

  
"Why are you yellow?"

  
Bill snorted. He was right, the little one was like Pine Tree and Sixer.

  
"I'm always yellow."

  
"Firecats aren't yellow." He blinked at Bill,"they're red. You look kinda funny."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
This 'Helios' was getting on his nerves. The dragon-like creature blinked at him and trots off for a bit, before turning to the dream demon.

He was waiting, as if telling Bill to come follow. The demon reluctantly padded after the creature, noting that he could not float anymore. He knows for sure that whatever he was, he walked on fours.

  
"What are you?" Bill asked the small dragon.

  
'Helios' turned to him.

  
"Solarath" he replied and turned back to trot into the light.

  
Helios didn't like to talk much huh?

  
The scent of rotting leaf litter tingled with the salt of the ocean as they walk closer and closer to the light. A faint breeze blew over the two and Bill flicked his ears. They stepped out of the jungle and everywhere were shallow pools surrounded by pebbles.

  
"How does your hat float?" Helios asked the demon.

  
"Magic kid."

  
"Okay" the 'Solarath' watched Bill step up to one of the shallow pools.

  
The water was a pale blue green and he looks at his reflection. He was a feline creature with large black ears. He was yellow with a darker yellow underside and eye lids. He still had his black floating top hat-thank goodness- and his 'bow tie' was a patch of black fur on his throat. Just like the cat he saw before, he has a right blue eye and yellow left eye and his pupils were slits with streaks of cerulean fire coming from his eyes.  
Bill looked down at his paws. Black.

  
"You have a black triangle on your back too!" Helios exclaimed,"weird."

  
"I live for weirdness!" Bill grinned as he exclaimed, turning to the small Solarath slowly,"I must say this body's not bad."

  
Helios frowned,"what do you mean?"

  
Bill was about to speak when he was rammed by a ball of rock slabs. He grunted and tumbled over, kicking the rock away from him. The yellow Firecat stood up and shook his pelt.

  
The rock revealed to be some kind of fat, bipedal, pig-like creature with small tusks sticking out of his lower jaw.

  
"Get off of my turf!" It grunts.

  
"What is that?" Bill looked at the creature blankly.

  
"That's a Pigward" Helios explained,"they're easy to beat since we're both fire Minos and they're an earth Mino"

  
Bill didn't ask on what a 'Mino' is. He just need to get rid of the pest. He snarled at the Pigward and leaped at it, claws unsheathed. The demon tacked the Pigward to the ground and slashes at him. It grunts and pushes him with its paws, but Bill would not budge. Finally, it grabs his front paw with its large mouth and tosses him over, the demon Firecat landing with a splash in one of the pools.

  
Bill growled, rising from the salty water. Fire from his eyes glowed brighter as he bared his teeth. More fire leaped at his paws and he lashed out, sending streaks of cerulean flame at the Pigward. It yells and topples over, passing out easily. Bill leaped at it, clawing at he knocked out creature. He was going to kill it! Mess with its organs and intestines, and- the demon cried out when he was shot by a beam at his side. He fell to the rocky surface with a groan. He looks up at Helios and snarled weakly. Why did he feel exhausted all of the sudden? If he could beat up a 'Pigward' then he could certainly kill the little dragon brat as well.

  
Bill snarled at Helios as the dragon-like creature exclaimed ,"Your fur's turning red and white!"

  
_'And your gonna die!'_ He snarled and leaped at Helios.

  
The Solarath screamed and leaped out of the way just in time. It was a full out chase! The cowardly little dragon was running into the jungle with the demonic Firecat following in pursuit.

  
_'This brat's faster than he looks!'_

  
Bill hisses and he grinned menacingly as Helios stumbled over his own feet and tipped over with an 'oomph!'.

  
The yellow Firecat looms over the small Solarath and just when he's gonna claw the eyes off of the dragon, Bill gets blasted by a powerful fireball. He screeched in shock and hits the tree harshly, vision turning black. Pain blossomed everywhere, but he didn't mind. After all, pain is hilarious right?


	2. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Twins are back for another great summer in Gravity Falls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write stuff on notes, so short chapter here we go!

"OhmygoshDipperIcan'tbelievewegettogotoGravityFallsagain!Areyouexcited?!I'mexcited!" Mabel squealed, jumping up and down on her seat.

Dipper chuckled,"Yeah I'm excited too." The younger twin sighed with a smile as he drove,"I can't wait to see Grunckle Stan and Ford...Soos-"

"And Wendy~" Mabel cuts in with a sing-song voice.

Dipper's face turns red slightly,"Mabel I got over her like five years ago!"

"Just teasing Dippin' Dots" the brunette laughs and punches his arm.

Her twin winces slightly but smiles.  
"Just wait until they look at us!" Mabel squealed,"I can't wait to catch up with Candy and Grenda! Oh I wonder how Pacifica's doing?"

"Probably still a spoiled brat?" Dipper suggested, jokingly.

"Maybe" Mabel giggled,"but come on, we both know she's not THAT bad."

Dipper chuckled,"yeah..."

The ride was silent for a few moments before the older twin shouted gleefully,"LOOK WE'RE HERE!" 

She bounced in her seat,"To the Mystery Shack sir Dipping Sauce!"

"To the Mystery Shack!" Dipper calls out in laughter.

It was their last summer before going off to collage and they had decided to spend it at Gravity Falls. Mabel had gotten to a nice university over seas to Paris for a fashion degree and Dipper had gotten a scholarship to a university near Gravity Falls. The Pines twins had grown to lovely young adults. Dipper's voice had chipped away until it was smooth and fairly a bit deep, no longer cracking randomly. He was a bit lanky and definitely not a muscular type, but he had great intelligence that only increased over the years. They both lost the chubby baby fat on their face and soft brown curls. Mabel had grown to be curvy, still sweet as ever, and the tallest twin by half an inch. She had also removed her braces four years ago.

Waddles only laid in the back seat, snoozing the day away. The pig had grown to be large and was probably the only reason why the brunette was fit. 

The old car stopped in fount of a worn-torn, rotting wooden shack. Mabel was the first to leap out of the car. Arms in the air, she took a deep breath.

"Gravity Falls it is good to be back!" She hollered.

Dipper chuckled and turned the engine off before climbing out of the car to stretch.

"Hey kids" A gruff voice greeted them.

"Grunkle Stan!"  

Mabel rushed to the old man and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Careful kid" Stan wheezed,"you're hurting my back!"

Dipper grabbed the bags out of the car as Mabel released the hug.

"Where's Grunckle Ford?" Dipper asked as Mabel ran by to help him with the bags he couldn't carry.

"You know him," The elder man leaned on the door frame and grabbed a Pitt Cola,"Probably in the basement checking out some weird nerd stuff"

"Right..." Mabel grimaced,"anyways Dipper can do his nerdy stuff with him later" she grabs a heavy suitcase and lets Waddles out,"We got unpacking to do and I call dibs on the old break room!"

She trots into the shack, Dipper shaking his head with a smile and walking after her. As he passed by Stan, something was placed on his head. The burnet turned to the old man and his hand released the grip of his suitcase to feel the object placed on his nest of brown curls.

"You looked weird without that old hat of yours" Stan grumbled,"now go before I take that hat back."

Dipper smiled and quickly ran after his enthusiastic sister.

 

It only took a few hours before the younger Pines twins unpacked their things and gathered in the living room to see if Ducktective was on. Disappointed, Dipper decided to go and look for Grunckle Ford while Mabel decided to look for some other channel to watch.

The old wooden floor creaked against the weight of his feet as he headed to the vending machine. 

The shack was oddly quiet. No feet tapping against wood. No 'oh's and 'ah's of dumb tourists being ripped off. Nothing.

 _'Odd...'_  he thought, quickly typing down the passcode and entering the basement in a blink of an eye. He quickly climbed down the stairs, a blue light promising the end and his destination.

"Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper called out in the barely lit room.

"Ah Dipper come in!" His voice beckoned from somewhere nearby.

The burnet steeped inside, footsteps echoing the room, alerting the man on the table of his arrival. 

"Dipper!" Stanford gives a tired smile at his great nephew.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper smiles back,"how have you been?"

"I've been fine. Come here!"

Dipper approached the man, books taking up every space possible. 

"What's with all of this Grunkle Ford?" He asked the grey haired man.

Suddenly blue light engulfed the room in a blink of an eye before the room was dark again. Dipper turned to the source, eyes wide.

_'Oh no'_

In front of him was a ruined and broken triangular machine. Stanford's voice was grave as electricity seemed to Spark briefly on the frayed wires.

"The portal has activated by itself."

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of the characters as MinoMonsters can be found on my deviantart :3  
> Please note that I haven't drawn them all...yet...


End file.
